


The Arrival

by SonicGavel



Series: A lesson in listening [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel





	The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morbidcassanova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbidcassanova/gifts).



"What's that, dear?" Eleven called out to the TARDIS as she landed. The thing is he wasn't expecting missiles.

"What the-? COULSON!" Called Fitz as he saw a disturbance on the plane. Phil Coulson could see it too. He humored it and went to the top of the plane to welcome the new guest.

Seconds later, this happened.

"I hope the TARDIS is alright. I don't want it to be cross with me when we leave here." Eleven said as he got out of a shower. Fitz was examining him, since Simmons and Skye were away for a while.

"What exactly were you doing up there?" Phil asked suspiciously.

"To be honest, I don't know. One minute I was flying to my favorite time period for scones and tea with a friend, the next I was on here with you two." Eleven explained.

"Three," Ward blurted out as he came out and pointed a gun at Eleven. "Now, who the hell are you and how the hell did you get that crate up on top of the carrier?"

"Ward, put the gun down. This is the Doctor, he's a time traveling alien. He's not of any threat." Phil tried to reason.

"BULL MUFFINS! Time travel doesn't exist, there's no way." Ward spouted off.

"There hasn't been much proof of it yet, but trust me. There will be on Earth, Ward." Fitz began explaining. "But the Doctor's more advanced because his home planet discovered it as well."

"More gibberish. Speak English, why don't you?" Ward yelled out to Fitz, which made him feel like he's not worthy. That's when the Doctor realized that that's why the Doctor was brought here.

"Excellent, sexy." He mumbled. "Let's give him a lesson in listening. Then maybe he'll be kinder to the younger one. Excellent, just excellent." Just then he gave a loud, long whistle to get the three mens' attention.

"ALRIGHT! Now listen up." He started, rambling. "Agent Ward, I'll prove to you that time travel exists, it's only a matter of time. Agents Coulson and Fitz, I'm going to need to talk to you about some things." He then dragged Phil and Fitz to another room and explained what he figured the TARDIS wanted him to do.


End file.
